Stationary check-out counter scanners are widely used in department and grocery stores to read bar code symbols on products. A bar code symbol typically includes a series of lines and spaces of varying widths which uniquely identifies the product on which the bar code symbol is printed. The stationary scanners typically read and decode the bar code symbols for check-out and inventory purposes.
Portable scanning systems have been developed which eliminate the need to bring products to the scanner. Instead, the portable scanner may be brought to the location of the products. Some portable scanning systems provide a wide variety of inventory control functions such as product tracking, merchandise ordering, label/tag printing, product pricing, and price verification. Such portable scanning systems have been used in many industries such as the grocery and food products industry.